I Saw The Fireworks Tonight
by Lovetorium
Summary: When Audrey and Dot hear the fireworks, they have to find Lotta. A little 4th July story.


Note: Short story.

It was a very peaceful evening, and also Thursday the 4th.

The nighttime on Harvey Street was very quiet when Audrey and Dot were reading books.

"You can see, there are lots of different animals that only appear in the nighttime," Dot told Audrey.

"Yeah, I see," Audrey replied.

"Yeah, and did you know that bats can be nocturnal?"

"This stupid fourth of July," Audrey said sadly. "This was the worst day I've ever had."

"What? Didn't you not like the picnic?"

"I didn't, but the food was gross!"

"Should we talk more about it tomorrow?"

"We should."

"Okay, sleep tight."

"Nighty night," Audrey said to Dot.

Whooshh...

**_BANG!_**

"What is that sound?" Dot wondered. "It's like World War II is returning. I can hear very loud bangs! Some lights went in this place and changed colors, too?"

Then her head felt on the pillow as she heard the mysteriously firework-esque wild bangs along with whoever seemed to be Lotta shouting very proudly: "Ooh, firework!"

"It's not that," Audrey said. "I can see fireworks out your window!"

"Ooh, firework!" she heard Lotta exclaim.

"Wait," Dot wondered. "Ooh? Fire what?"

"Ooh? Firewood?"

"No, she said firework."

"Let's go see what's going on. That voice I heard must have been Lotta! She saw the fireworks alone, but we were sleeping here in my house!"

"Okay, let's get going."

"Ooh, firework!"

**_BANG, BANG!_**

So they walked out of Dot's and saw the fireworks filling the sky. A huge red firework rocket shot off lit up in the air, and they can see Lotta standing under it.

"Ooh, firework!" Lotta pointed upward.

**_BANG!_**

"Wooowww, they are pretty!" Audrey gasped. "So I think I can watch when we hit Lotta."

"It's so gorgeous," Dot agreed.

"Ooh, firework!" said Lotta.

"Maybe if Lotta was in front of us, we should be with her. We never watched any fireworks with her."

"We never?"

"Yes, so come on." She took her hand.

Soon as they got closer, they can see the glorifying sky, even the gigantic sizes, and they saw lots of beautifully colored fireworks that whistled and banged in the firmament, and when the big ones exploded, Lotta went "Ooh, firework!" once again.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Audrey exclaimed, feeling her forehead.

"It really is, doesn't that look gorgeous?" Dot asked, feeling her forehead as well.

"Very cool if I say so but look at this!"

"Look at what?"

"Not the sky, Lotta! See, all the bunnies just got scared? And now look at her, she's got her hands raised at the fireworks that were flying high. Now she looks so, I mean very excited, going all, "Ooh, firework!" very proudly."

"Very?" Lotta wondered.

"Yeah, Lotta, very!"

"Ooh, you never have been reasoned on why I was so excited, so come get me some snuggles and cuddles!"

They went to hug her while all snuggly and cuddly, and Audrey's eyelids got all humped.

"Hey, Lotta, was it you who has been saying "ooh firework" loudly?" Dot asked.

"Yeah, it was me, but I was like: "Wooooooowwwwwwwww!" and I loved it so far."

"So why were you looking at the fireworks?"

"Because I wanted to see some."

"Should we watch, too?" asked Dot.

Lotta giggled. "Yeah, you can sit with me and watch all the pretty colors lighting up like lightning in the sky, like it's a firefly changing colors to make rainbows and exploding like crazy!"

"Wow! I love fireflies! And rainbows! And fireworks!" Dot replied.

So they sat down and looked up as a whole lot of red, yellow, blue and green fireworks went off and exploded and filled the whole sky.

"Oooooooh! Aaaaaaahh!" the girls exclaimed, watching and sitting down and laying.

Their eyes glistened and reflected off the colors. Stars and hearts and diamonds exploded everywhere, even above the fireworks' spherical blossoms. They even went "Ooh, firework!" as they saw the biggest ones.

"Ahh, Lotta likes watching pretty firework," Lotta sighed.

"Yeah, I like it, too," Audrey replied.

Dot smiled. "So do I."

Finally, they saw a very large pink heart firework and three dark purple ones in shape of the faces of them.

HFOJ, happy 4th of July, everyone!


End file.
